


APH Family Series

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mpreg, Next Gen, Next Generation, Other, fanchild, fankid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: A series of drabbles centering around my APH fankids.





	APH Family Series

**Author's Note:**

> Emmeline is the daughter of Germany and Italy, she's 14. There will be profiles for all of these kids later!

**APH Family Series: Drabble 1**

**Dance**

**Characters:** N. Italy, Emmeline (14)

“Mama.”

Italy looked up as Emmeline practically marched into the kitchen, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She looked as though she was desperately trying to hold something back. Even so, Italy gave her a kind smile.

“What do you need, sweetheart~?” Italy asked, turning around to fully face his oldest daughter. Now that she was closer, he could see her face was more than a little red, her freckles nearly blending in with her skin. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Emmeline said quickly. “I -- I want you to teach me how to dance.” The curl on the side of her head flared out, and she chewed almost nervously on her lip. “Vati said you’d be better at it, so I came to ask you.”

For a moment, Italy looked shocked, but then he smiled. “Oh! Sweetie, I’d love to teach you~ I always wondered when you’d come and ask me!” He leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him as he beamed at his daughter. “So, is it a boy?”

“No,” Emmeline blurted out. “M-maybe I just wanted to!”

“Is it a girl~?”

Here, she hesitated, eyes darting about the room before returning to rest on her mother. “I -- um -- maybe,” is what she finally settled with. “So you _can_ teach me, then?”

“Of course I can!” Italy gave Emmeline a kiss on the cheek. “We can start tomorrow, okay?”

Emmeline nodded, managing a smile. “Okay, Mama.” She clutched the little necklace she still had from her -- hopefully soon-to-be -- girlfriend in her fist.

_I’ll learn how to dance, Jehona, but only for you,_ she thought as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.

  
  



End file.
